


No Longer Lost

by learningthetrees



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learningthetrees/pseuds/learningthetrees
Summary: Had it really only been a year since he’d met Molly? Could he really have gone his whole life up to that point without knowing she existed? The thought that she could know him so completely and still love him so fully was baffling to him.
Relationships: Molly Graham & Will Graham, Molly Graham/Will Graham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	No Longer Lost

The sun was setting across the water, and Will was nervous.  
  
Romance wasn’t exactly his element, and as far as romantic gestures went, this was the most significant one he’d ever made. He’d run through every possible scenario in his head, scrutinized every insecurity and second-guessed every outcome. He tried taking long, deep breaths to calm himself, but that only resulted in making him slightly lightheaded. Shaking his shoulders as if he could dislodge his worry, he leaned against doorframe.  
  
Across the beach he could see Molly; she stood in the surf, water to her ankles, skirt blowing lazily back and forth as she looked out across the orange bay. Sometimes, Will had a strange inclination not to interrupt her, a desire to watch her take in her world for as long as he could. Like something in her was always drawing him in, magnetic, even when she wasn’t aware of him. He left the doorway and descended the hill to the beach.  
  
When Molly heard his footsteps splashing through the water towards her, she turned with a smile, tucking salty hair behind her ear. “Hi.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“I thought you weren’t coming back,” she teased.  
  
“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I got…distracted.”  
  
Molly only laughed, a musical lilt that was carried away by the wind. “Who, you? Never.” She turned her attention back out to the water. “It’s okay. I was enjoying myself without you anyway,” she said, wrinkling up her nose mischievously. “It’s beautiful.”  
  
“It is,” said Will, but he wasn’t looking at the view. He wasn’t sure if it was just time or his surroundings or the woman standing in front of him, but something about the last year had smoothed away the creases in his mind, lightened the weight of his actions, banished his nightmarish memories to the past. It was a feeling he hadn’t had in a very long time, if ever. He knew this wasn’t the end; he understood that recovery would be a constant journey, but with Molly, that prospect didn’t seem so daunting. He recognized every day—every minute, even—just how lucky he was to have her.  
  
Molly balanced on one leg as she skimmed a toe across the surface of the water playfully like a child. A wave crashed in, and she grabbed Will’s arm to stop herself from falling over. Even when she regained her balance, she kept a hand on his upper arm, as if they were tethered to each other. That simple feeling, of someone needing him, was enough to help Will start to forget the feeling of being broken, twisted, torn, used.   
  
He didn’t even realize he was smiling until Molly said, “What is it?”  
 _  
Everything_ , he wanted to say. _You, this place, how you make me feel_. He was so full, it was difficult to find the right words, so he only shrugged and said, “I’m just happy.” But even that word seemed too small.  
  
Molly grinned widely. “I like seeing you happy. You have a good smile, Will Graham.”  
  
Had it really only been a year since he’d met Molly? Could he really have gone his whole life up to that point without knowing she existed? The thought that she could know him so completely and still love him so fully was baffling to him.   
  
“Molly.” The name slipped from his lips almost accidentally. She looked up from tracing her fingers through the water. “I…” He took her hands in his, trying again and failing to regulate his breathing. 

He must have looked like he was floundering, because Molly raised an eyebrow. “Is everything okay?”  
  
Will scoffed at himself, at his apparent incapability to make himself clear. “Everything’s great.” He didn’t need to use his imagination to know that Molly was starting to get suspicious; she could read unusual behavior just as well as he could. He wet his lips and set his eyes on hers.

“Molly, I don’t really know how to do this.”  
  
His voice was so serious, his countenance so grave, that she actually looked at him in concern. “Do what?”   
  
He took a deep breath. “I love you.”  
  
Her mouth formed a half-smile, flattered and a little confused. “I love you, too.”  
  
“And when I’m with you, everything goes quiets behind my eyes, like all the sounds turning to silence. All I can see is you, bright and beautiful.” His eyes flicked out to the horizon and then back to her. “I used to be wandering in circles, but now I think I finally have direction again.”  
  
Molly gripped his hand, her voice teasing and her smile reaching her eyes. “Tell me how you really feel, Will,” she said with that pointed sarcasm he loved so much.  
  
Will sank to his knee—he forgot they were standing in the water, and truthfully, he didn’t care. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and gently opened it, watching her reaction, anticipating and vulnerable. “Molly Foster, will you please marry me?”  
  
A smile bloomed slowly across her features, and her voice was soft as she gave a small nod. “Yes,” she whispered.  
  
Will was paralyzed by the word, astonished, speechless—but exhilarated. Somehow, he must have slipped the ring on her finger and stood up, because the next thing he knew, his arms were around her waist and he was kissing her—or she was kissing him. They were suddenly so tangled together it was difficult to tell. The waves swirled and crashed around their ankles, nearly knocking them into the surf, and Will had that strange sensation of moving at high speed while standing still. Molly pulled him closer, and he knew that whatever direction he was moving, it was the right one.


End file.
